Behind Backs
by Kaliwashere
Summary: Its been six years since high-school and Becky Baker is getting married to John Willox. She invites a certain someone to the wedding. Will he put a hold on the wedding plans? Or will things just spin out of control altogether? Find out! Beckdam multi chapter fic. M for later chapters. I don't own degrassi or the characters, just the story. Features some Elcare. AND MISFITS!
1. Chapter 1

"Adam come in here!" Clare called from the living room of their two story house. Adam comes from out of his room and meets Clare on the couch down stairs. "Where's Eli?" He asked while plopping down next to his friend. "He's upstairs putting Leah down for a nap." Leah was Clare and Eli's two year old daughter; she has Clare's hair and cheeks, and Eli's green eyes and nose. "How is my little munchkin? I feel like I haven't seen her all day." Adam asked, it seemed as if Leah and Eli were gone most of the day. "They went to the park, I would have gone but I had to start dinner."

"Eli should have asked me, I would have loved to go." Adam fiddled with the hem of his white V-neck that was under his blue and red flannel, he didn't know why but it seemed like they did a lot of stuff without him lately. "You need to finish programming your game Adam, or it'll never get done." Adam had been working at a new and up incoming game company that liked on of his ideas for a videogame and asked him to help program and design it.

"I know Mama Clare, I know. Now what'd you call me down here for?" Adam sighed; sometimes Clare was like his parent or something. "Stop calling me that!" She chuckled and slapped Adam's shoulder, in which he feigned hurt and laughed. "Anyway, I got a call from Becky this morning…" Clare trailed off while looking to the floor. "I still can't believe you talk to my ex-girlfriend from five years ago." He and Becky broke up about a year after high-school; it wasn't all that mutual if you ask Adam. They went to two different Colleges that weren't all too far from each other, Adam was going to one for programming and Becky for being a pediatrician. Somewhere along the lines things went south for them, he started transitioning and was busy at the hospital, she was always working or doing school. Becky said she couldn't take dating someone and never seeing them, and no matter how hard he pleaded she stuck by her statement and they broke up. The last time he saw her was about five years ago about a week before he went into top surgery. He remembers her being distant the whole visit, and just the next week, three days after he got out of top surgery she broke up with him. Becky tried to say it was a mutual thing, how they both weren't happy. But Adam knew better, he knew as long as he was with her he'd be happy, no matter where he was or what he was doing, if he had her nothing else would matter. Becky genuinely thought that their relationship was taking a toll on him and making him upset more than he needed to be, but as much as he told her it wasn't true, she still did what she did, saying it'd work out better in the long run. He was devastated to say the least.

"We're really good friends Adam, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Clare huffed out frustratingly; she and Adam have fought on this subject before. It seemed as if Becky and Clare never really lost contact after high-school and for some reason were really good friends. They became close after she and Adam got together, it wasn't either of their faults that they were still friends even if Adam didn't want them to be.

"Anyway, she's getting married… And she wants me, Eli, and you to come to the wedding." Clare watched him as she spoke. He physically tensed and his face went blank. It was a few minutes before he spoke. "Why does she think I'd want to see her get married?" He asked expressionless, only looking forward. "Adam she really wants us all to go, we're all frien-""No, we're not all friends don't even say that." He didn't want to hear it; he'd never had any contact with Becky since he tried to beg her to take him back. They weren't friends, they weren't even close. Clare placed a hand on his shoulder, she felt sorry for her best friend. He really did love Becky and was crushed when they broke up.

"Well, at least think about it okay? Eli and I are going, we're bringing Leah to. We leave in four days and we'll be gone for two weeks, the wedding is on the last day we're there; if you want to go I'll gladly add a ticket to the flight plan okay." "Where's the wedding?" Adam asked, he remembers her saying she always wanted to get married in Toronto, if that's where they were getting married they wouldn't have to fly, since the house they all shared was dead in the middle. "Arizona, in the states. That's where John's family is." Clare was reluctant to fly so far, but she didn't want to miss one of her closet friend's wedding. "Fine, I'll go." Clare squealed and pulled Adam into a hug. "But only because this house is haunted, and I don't want to stay in it by myself for a whole two weeks." He commented with a chuckle. Clare nudged his arm. "It is not you're just paranoid you big baby!" "You say that now, but once a ghost is ripping you off your bed in the middle of the night don't come crawling to me!"

* * *

Becky sighed as she set her iPhone down on her bedside dresser. She was expecting a text from Clare a while ago to tell her if Adam was coming to the wedding or not. She hoped he really would, she missed him a lot and wanted him to be there more than almost anybody. Becky would have called him herself but she didn't have the courage to, she made Clare confront him about it, hopefully he would accept.

"Hey babe, I'm going to bed." John said from her bedroom door, they just moved in together a little while ago. Becky insisted that they sleep in different rooms until the wedding and he reluctantly agreed. "Night John." She said but noticed he was still lingering around her door.

"Do you need something else?" Becky giggled while looking him up and down. John was a shorter guy who only came up to Becky's height, he had dirty blonde hair that was short and cropped; you couldn't even run your fingers through it. His eyes were a dullish green and he had a nice body build, but wasn't overly muscular.

"Are you sure I can't sleep in here with you? I mean were getting married in two weeks, god isn't going to punish you if we do things now." Becky threw him a stern look. One thing she missed about Adam was the fact that he never pushed her into things, he never tried to get her to things that were against her faith or things she thought were just plain wrong. Adam was understanding and would hear her out on things instead of forcing them. John was basically the opposite, she hated it, but she couldn't just not be with him because of one flaw right? Well, he had many flaws, he takes things way to seriously, he doesn't wash his own dishes, he forces things, he complains too much, and those are just the things off the top of her head. But everyone has flaws right? _'Not Adam.'_ She thought while pointing for her fiancé to go out the door.

He sighed frustratingly and left the room. Becky was pondering on what flaws Adam could have possibly had, he always made her laugh at the right times but knew when to keep it serious, he did her dishes as well as his own, he let her think about things and never pushed her into something she didn't want to do, if something was bothering him he'd let her know without being bothersome, there had to be something wrong with him, right? She exhaled and laid down when her phone went off. Without even thinking she jumped out of bed and grabbed it quickly. She had a text from Clare.

_'Mission accomplished, can't wait to see you! –Clare G.'_

A smiled crept onto her face as she read the message over and over. Becky was ready to do backflips from how happy she was, she couldn't wait to see Adam again. It's been way to long. She was also happy to see Clare, it seems like they've almost barely talked since she had the baby. Becky wonders how Clare handles a family and her job at the Toronto interpreter without becoming stressed and panic like; she knows she couldn't handle it.

She and Eli weren't as close as her and Clare were. She thinks it's because of the way her and Adam broke up. Eli was the one to take Adams side and basically shut Becky out if she ever called or texted or anything. Becky knew Eli wrote and produced a screen play that hit Broadway when he was in New York and that he's now working on a book since he and Clare decided to settle down in Toronto after getting married three years ago.

From what she knows Adam moved in with them about a month after they bought their house. Clare said that he was living in a crappy apartment and they had a five bedroom house that felt empty so they asked him to live with them. She also knows that he has a job a game company and is working on something important but that's about it.

Becky stretched out and lied down her bed once more. Before living in this apartment with John she lived in a loft in Canada, not far from her old college. She had a steady job there helping out at a walk in clinic, it didn't pay too much but it was enough for her to get by. That's where she met John. He came in with his little sister so she could get a shot, they pretty much hit it off from there since Becky was working the desk that day and was up front where he was. That was about a year ago and now look where she is.

John proposed around three months ago, about a month ago he asked if she'd move to Arizona with him, even though she didn't want to leave her mom and dad she said yes. They liked John for the most part, he was nice, he worked in finance so he had good pay, and he was good looking, but they always said something seemed off about him, Becky didn't see what they were talking about.

One thing that she always thought about was how much her parents mentioned Adam after they broke up. She might have never realized it but they did really like him with their daughter. She was her happiest when she was him and they took notice to that. They saw how he treated her and honestly thought, even after all the conflict in high-school, that he was the one for Becky. They were shocked when they got word of the breakup and it surprised Becky when they urged her to try and fix things. It really showed how accepting they became of him over the years.

When she told them about how John proposed, her mother mentioned Adam. It was the first time anyone had really talked about him to her in years and it caught her off guard. Becky explained how she was marrying John and nothing would ever happen with Adam again, they ended five years ago and she needed to get over it. Her mother dropped it after that and said that they would love to participate in the wedding. But for some reason, after that day, she couldn't shake the feeling of Adam. Just today she grew the courage to ask Clare to try and get him to come to the wedding with her and Eli.

Now she was elated that he was actually coming. Would he act the same? Would she act the same? Would she look different to him? Would he look different? Of course he would, she hasn't seen him since before his surgeries. She smiled at the thought, he was finally who he always wanted to be and that made her happy.

Becky switched off her light while grinning harshly, she couldn't wait till Saturday when they arrived.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, here we go. The start of my first Multi-chapter Beckdam Fic. I hope you like it so far. Dont forget to check out my Badma fic, "After all these years." or my new Fadam Fic, "When in New York."**_


	2. Chapter 2: The cabin

Adam holds Leah in his grasp while Clare and Eli fetch their bags. He already has his wrapped around his shoulder so he offered to watch Leah while they retrieved theirs. He was informed before they took their flight that John's parents had a lake house that had two floors and seven rooms, so that's where they'd be staying for the next two weeks. Clare said that a cab was waiting for them outside the airport to take them to the cabin that was only about twenty minutes away.

Eli and Clare walked over with their stuff while smiling at each other. It's crazy how in love they are even after all these years. "Let's go the cab should be out front." Clare says while grabbing Leah from Adam. Adam throws a funny face to Leah and she giggles while they walk out to the cab. Once inside everyone takes a seat and Leah sits in Eli's lap.

The ride goes by fast and soon enough they pull up to a roomy looking place with three cars already out front. Clare leaves with Leah and their bags and heads straight inside to greet everyone. Eli notices Adam lingering around the cab, fiddling with things in his bag aimlessly and approaches him. "You okay man?" He asks his best friend with concern. "I will be, don't worry bro." He replies while throwing his bags over his shoulders. Eli pats the taller guy on the back and head inside the house with him.

At first he feels like he doesn't recognize anybody but then faces start coming into place with his brain. He sees Jenna in the far right corner conversing with Becky's brother Luke, both of Becky's parents conversing with another older couple who he assumes is John's parents, then he turns and sees her. Rebecca Baker, soon to be Rebecca Willox. She's even more beautiful than he remembers her being. Maturing did her well unlike most people; it made her look more like a woman than the girl he dated five years ago.

Before they can make eye contact a man that's her perfect height walks over and places an arm around her waist. Adams grin turns to a frown when he realizes that must be John. He studies him closely, taking in every feature he has. Maybe when Adam was in high-school a guy like this could steal his girlfriend, but definitely not now. Adam had a good five inches on him, he was a leaner build but still more muscular, he had a nicer more defined jaw line; his eyes sparkled more than his, and just his overall appearance had nothing on Adams.

While his eyes looked him up and down aggressively someone tapped on his shoulder, he turned to see Becky's parents smiling brightly at him. "Mr. and Misses Baker!" He exclaimed while pulling them both into a group hug. "Hello Adam." They chuckled lightly after pulling away. Adam truly admires these two, they changed so much for him and he became close to them even after their rocky start. It was almost like they were a second set of parents to him.

Even while conversing with Becky's parents he couldn't help but steal looks at John as he talked with Clare and Becky. Mr. Baker took notice to this and pulled Adam away from the small crowd. "Checking out the competition?" He questions a very confused Adam. Adam pulls his gaze away from John and turns to Becky's father with and odd look. Mr. Baker chuckles at his lack of subtly. "I saw you staring at John." He comments. Adam shakes his head. "I wasn't staring sir."

* * *

Becky smiles as Clare talks about Leah in day care when something else catches her attention. She sees her father conversing with some guy she doesn't recognize, Becky assumes it's a friend of John's and taps her fiancé on the shoulder. "Who's that?" John switches his gaze to where she's pointing and shrugs. Clare turns to see what the couple is looking at and smiles at Adam. "That's Adam, Becky." She says switching her focus back to her blonde friend.

Becky's confused face turns into a dopey grin when she makes sense of the guy a little ways away from her. She takes in some of his new features, he's taller than before, way more muscular to, he jaw is broad, his face is covered in a nice thick stubble, his hair is pretty much the same color but it's styled in an almost faux hawk.

He was wearing a blue cardigan with a white undershirt, fitting khaki pants, and blue converse. She smiled noticing they basically matched because she was wearing a blue sundress with a white pullover and white sandals.

Becky didn't know what else to do so she basically jogged over to him and enraptured him in a hug from behind. He turned around confused at who was hugging him but smiled noticing it was her. His arms came around her waist and he pulled her close, burying his face in the top of her head. "Adam." She mumbled into his chest. "Becky." He whispered back.

It felt so good to be back in his arms, to hold him again, to have him hold her again. It felt like they were teenagers again, like they were still in high-school. She didn't ever want to pull away, and she could tell he didn't want to either. It'd been five years and it felt like nothing changed. All eyes were on them since they hugged for about five minutes straight. Eli held a frown just as John but most of the others smiled.

They pulled away and laughed whole heartily while smiling happily at one another. "It's been a while." Adam says awkwardly. "Five years." Becky replies. John notices they way Becky was looking at Adam and it made him feel uneasy so he stepped in-between the pair. "Hi I'm John." He says while shaking Adams hand. "Adam." He states with a smile. John puts an arm around Becky protectively and throws a fake smile towards him. Adam leans over to Eli. "This is going to be a long two weeks." He says causing Eli to chuckle. Eli laughs, it's true. He doesn't know how his friend is going to survive.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's short. I wanted to skip ahead a little. You'll see next chapter. Go check out my fadam story "When in New York." Or my badam story "After all these years."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Morning runs

Becky walked into the room she was sharing with John at the cabin. She and John took a room with bunk beds, Eli and Clare took one with a king size bed for them both and Leah, both sets of parents had their own rooms with queen size beds, Luke had a room with a single bed, Jenna and Adam shared a room with two sets of twin beds, and John's best man Paul was in a room with a single bed. She sat on a chair not too far from the bed set and played a game on her phone. She was waiting for John to come to bed; she thinks he was talking with Paul.

Everyone seemed to have a good time at dinner; Becky actually had an amazing time, probably the best out of all of them. She sat in front of John and in-between Adam and Clare. She honestly didn't get to eat too much because she kept talking to Adam. They talked about his work, her work, college, growing up, and so much more.

After dinner Becky made Adam take a picture with her so she could remember being reunited with him. She was honestly surprised when he wasn't the slightest bit hostiles to her, they had a shaky break up and she half expected him to be mean to her. Her face her from smiling so much, she traced her finger over her phone screen while grinning at the picture, that's when John finally walked in. She didn't look up from the screen at all, for some reason she was enraptured in it. He walked over to see what she was doing but she her phone down and looked up into his green eyes before he could.

"What was all that about?" John snaps at Becky, her smile falters because he's being aggressive but she doesn't understand what he's talking about. "What was what about John?" "That whole dinner thing, you didn't even give me a second glance!" His voice raised and Becky flinched, she had only seen him yell a few times and this is only the second time it was directed towards her. The first time was when they argued about moving to Arizona and she reluctantly agreed in the end.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replies shakily. "Bullshit! Why would you basically ogle your ex in front of me?" She flinched once more when he cursed. "I wasn't ogling anybody, I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you much but I haven't seen some of these people in five years." Becky comments truthfully. "Whatever, let's just go to bed." John then moves to go to the bottom bunk but she stops him.

"I thought I told you about my fear of top bunks." Becky pulls on the sleeve of his shirt and he looks over at her and rolls his eyes. "I'm sleeping on the bottom get over it." He then proceeds to get in bed and turn off the dresser light leaving her in the dark.

* * *

It was around _5:30 _when Becky officially got out of bed. She couldn't really sleep well all night from the fear of falling off the bed so when she woke up from the third time she decided to just go and take a shower. Becky pulls her hair into a ponytail and sighs. She didn't feel too energetic even after her shower so she got dressed in a yellow tank top, pink shorts, and pink sneakers to go for a run.

Becky strapped her iPhone to her left bicep and put an ear phone in each ear. While walking down the stairs she kept her eyes on her left arm trying to pick a song so she didn't realize someone was in front of her at the end of the stair case. She ran into Adam who was basically a human wall and started to fall backwards before he reached out and caught her. After being lifted up she notices his arms are still around her and she smiles. He's wearing a white muscle shirt, blue basketball shorts, and blue and black Nike running shoes. His hair was tussled like he hadn't touched it since he woke up, but it looked nice. "You okay Baker?" Adam chuckles while releasing her from his grasp. "Yeah, what are you doing up?" She giggles and walks into the kitchen as he follows. "I was about to go for a run, it gives me that extra jolt I need in the morning." Becky grins once more while grabbing two water bottles, realizing they had the same idea.

"Alright let's head out then, sorry if I'm quiet while we run, I'll have my headphones in." She says while passing him the extra water. He nods and sends her a toothy grin as they walk out the house; before she can play her music he taps her shoulder. "So do you just want to run around the lake? That should take a little while; it's around three or four miles." "That sounds good to me." Seeing him smile makes her smile, she watches him turn to her with a mischievous grin and she raises an eyebrow.

"Race you!" Adam yells before bolting down the dirt trail that lines the lake. Becky laughs out loud and follows him. Sometimes he can really bring out her inner child, Becky doesn't even remember the last time she raced someone, or even the last time she laughed this much. She catches up to him within a few minutes, he doesn't expect to see her so close when he glances around his shoulder so he quickly picks up his pace, she grins and does the same.

It seems like they've been running for forever, but neither give up. They stay at a matched pace for the last five minutes of running and once the cabin comes back into view they pick it up at the same time. When they cross into the driveway both turn to each other winded. "Beat you!" They say in unison, then burst into a fit of giggles. "Did not!" They say in unison again. Becky playfully slaps his shoulder and takes a seat on the front steps he follows suit.

They were silent for a few minutes, just drinking their waters and catching their breath. Becky notices John's car isn't in the driveway, he probably went to breakfast with Paul. She turns to look at Adam and sees that he's spreading some water on his neck. She gulped harshly, for some reason a feeling at the pit of her stomach rose as her eyes lingered down his torso. He was sweating and it caused his muscle shirt to become almost transparent while it stuck to his skin. Adam then sprinkled water on his hands then proceeded to rub both hands up and down his biceps.

Becky felt her heartbeat quicken while watching him cool off, she hadn't been this pent up in a long time. She shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable watching him but didn't even think about pulling her eyes away. It was like Adam was purposely putting on a show and she was the only one in the audience. Her bottom lip was strained in-between her teeth as he pulled the collar of his shirt and waved it in and out to cause wind across his body.

It's weird because he's making her feel hot and bothered, no one ever gets her worked up the way he is right now, and it's new to her. She needed to pull away from looking even if she didn't want to, so she did. Becky stared into the lake for a moment while thinking then Adam spoke. "Do you have a shower in your bathroom? There's a tub in the hallway bathroom but I don't really want to take a bath." He shifts towards her as he speaks but she doesn't look at him, she just stands and turns to go inside waving him to follow her.

Once in Becky's room Adam notices her memorable pink pillows on the top bunk and grows confused. "Did you get over your fear of the top bunk?" He questions oddly while scratching the back of his head. "No not really, John doesn't like the top bunk I guess so he took the bottom one before I could." She then opens her closet and nabs a green towel for him to use. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" He asks with genuine concern, taking the towel from her in the process. She nods in response and looks down.

Adam shakes his head, what kind of guy would make his fiancé sleep up top if they were afraid to? He places a firm reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "I'll tell you what, the couch down stairs looks like it'll pull out, so I can sleep there. You take my room with Jenna since John wants the bottom bunk so bad." She opens her mouth to protest but he doesn't let her. "No buts Mrs. Baker." She laughs at his words and returns the smile he's giving her.

"Well, I'm going to go use your shower." He says while turning around and walking towards the bathroom. Becky stands still and watches as he opens the door. Adam fixes his hands at the bottom of his shirt and she waits in anticipation. Just as he's about to lift up he kicks the door closed with his foot and she frowns. She would have like to see that more than she'd ever admit.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so I kind of loved this chapter, I was trying to show some problems with John, but also some feelings Becky has for Adam. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter everyone is going to go to the lake so Becky might just get her wish. It'll be more of Adam's POV also. Don't forget to check out my Badam fic, "After all these years." or my fadam fic "When in New York."_**


	4. Chapter 4: Lake day

"Jenna come on you're taking forever!" Adam called from the end of the steps. Yesterday after Adam and Becky's run everyone had breakfast together, besides John he was out or something. While having breakfast they all agreed that this time tomorrow they should go out to the lake. So now everybody was outside in their bathing suits walking to the lake.

"I'm coming Adam geez!" She huffed out as she walked down the steps. He was the only one who stayed behind with her, everyone else got tired of waiting for her to change so they left. Adam took a quick moment to look her up and down, she was wearing a small white cover-up over her blue bikini but it was basically see through so he wasn't missing anything. He mentally cursed himself when she noticed he was ogling her a bit but was surprised when she just laughed and patted his shoulder.

"You look amazing to Adam." Jenna comments, flirting, while walking past him to the front door. "All blondes are a curse." He reminds himself quietly but she still hears and laughs loudly. "I'm not heartless you know." She says as she turns to when they walk out of the cabin. "Yeah, right." He sounds unconvinced; she links an arm with his and smiles at him. He sends a smile back and they continue to walk to the group that isn't too far away.

* * *

Becky grins as she sets her sun chair on the dock, it was a nice day out and she was ready to enjoy it. Just as she was sitting down while watching John and Paul fiddle with some fishing pole, giggles sounded on her far left. Some feeling hurts in her stomach when she watches Adam and Jenna walk over to the dock linked together laughing without her. It only reminds her that Adam can make other girls laugh and smile and he doesn't do it for just her anymore.

They part ways with large smiles when making it to the beginning of the dock, Adam goes over to Eli who's throwing around a football with Luke, and Jenna walks over to Becky to set up her chair next to hers. "It's really nice out today." Jenna comments while taking a seat. She fails to see the glare Becky sends her. "What was all that about?" Becky sneers, not looking away from Jenna. "What?" She asks confused by her friend's rude tone. "You and Adam, what was all that about?" Jenna laughs. "We were just talking." Becky rolls her eyes. "Didn't seem like it." Jenna scoffs at her best friend. Yeah maybe they were flirting a little, they did just happen to check each other out, but that shouldn't concern Becky at all. She's getting married in less than two weeks!

"What are you jealous that he's showing another girl attention? I love you Becky I really do, but you can't try and hold back someone who isn't yours anymore." "I'm not jealous!" She exclaims a little too loudly, causing Eli and Adam to look over. "Could have fooled me." Jenna retorts while waving over at the two boys. Adam waves her over while gesturing to the football in his hands. She smiles at him and turns to Becky. "I'm going to go have some fun, you should really think about what I said."

* * *

Becky tries her best to focus on her magazine but she can't help but watch Adam and Jenna. He was teaching her how to throw the football; his arms went around hers and overtop her hands to help her guide the ball. She seemed to be enjoying his touch all too much and it bothered Becky. The _'Hear let me teach you'_ move was all too familiar to her. Guys have tried to use on her before and she would be smooth enough to not fall for it but Jenna was so willing for him to _'teach'_ her. A little too willing if you ask Becky.

She grimaces as he pulls both their arms back and moves to toss the ball. They pull away, Jenna grins broadly at him, and vice versa. They toss it back and forth for a minute or to till she sees Luke talking with Eli and they nod to each other. All four begin taking off articles of clothing and walking towards the lake. Jenna is first to strip down to her bikini and head in the water. She playfully splashes some water at Adam as he start to take off his red V-Neck. He stops taking off his shirt to run over to Jenna and pick her up. Becky curses Jenna for stopping him and rolls her eyes as he throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey Becky, you okay?" Clare cooed while walking over, startling Becky. She takes a seat in the chair Jenna set up earlier and looks at her friend. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Becky responds without looking up from her magazine. "Well everyone seems to be doing something, but you're kind of out here by yourself." "Just trying to read is all." She flips the page. Before Clare can say another word Leah waddles over and tugs her arm. "Mommy, water, water!" Clare laughs at her adorable daughter and picks her up in her arms while standing. She walks off down the dock to play with Leah near the water.

Becky does her best to fully focus on the magazine now but she hears footsteps heading back her way. "Clare I said I'm fine." She states without looking up. "Good thing I'm not Clare." A deep friendly voice says. She looks up to see a very dripping wet Adam smiling down at her. His shirt's off and she studies his chest searing for any type of scarring. The faint lines show only a little and she smiles at it. She can't help but let her eyes travel lower to his abdominals.

He takes the seat where Clare was previously sitting and looks over at her. "Aren't you coming in the water?" His question causes her to look back up at his face. "I don't really feel like it." He rolls his eyes playfully and grabs her hand. "Come on Becks, let's go." She smiles uncontrollably not just at the fact that he touched her hand, but at the nickname he gave her so long ago. No one's called her that since him. "Fine, but only for you." He smirks at her words and they walk down the dock to the water.

* * *

It's a few hours later, probably about five o'clock or so, and everyone is freshly showered, changed, and inside the living room. Leah was put down for a nap, Eli and Clare were sharing a love seat not too far from the TV, John's parents were in the kitchen cooking dinner with Becky's, Paul was sitting in the recliner opposite the love seat messing with his phone, Becky, Luke and John were on the four seat couch that was directly in front of the flat screen, and last but not least Adam and Jenna were sitting on the floor Indian style next to the coffee table talking about Jenna's singing career.

Becky is staring at the screen as the movie plays; she doesn't even know what it's about at this point because she's honestly not paying attention. No matter which was she turns or faces or moves Adam and Jenna are in her peripheral vision. They're sitting way to close and Adam keeps whispering things in Jenna's ear that makes her giggle. Becky can't hear what he's saying that's making her laugh so much and she's dying inside. She cringes inwardly when she sees Jenna lean over and whisper something in his ear, Adam nods vigorously with a dopey grin plastered on before standing with her. They rush upstairs hand in hand giggling like maniacs. No one notices them leave besides Becky. She kisses John on the cheek before saying she'd be right back.

Once upstairs she headed towards the room she was now sharing with Jenna since Adam gave up his bed for her. She couldn't really hear anything so she cracked the door open slowly. Becky's face fell; she didn't know what she expected to see. They had been flirting all day, they had been very touchy feely, they had left upstairs while holding hands, so it shouldn't of surprised her as much as it did to see them in a heated kiss. She guesses that there was still a little hope that maybe her suspicions were wrong, but sadly they weren't

Becky coughed loudly to gain the pairs attention. Jenna un-fisted Adam blue polo and his hands pulled away from her waist. He looked down sheepishly and she did the same. "Sorry, I came in here to get something out of my bag." Becky lied while walking over to her bed and pulling out a bag that was under it. Jenna nodded and looked up at Adam. He didn't look back; he kept his gaze to his feet. While Becky continued to aimlessly shuffle things in her bag Jenna sighed and left the room. When Becky didn't say anything to him he followed Jenna.

Once alone she broke down. Why did it hurt so much to see him with someone else? It's been five years since they broke up, and she was the one who ended it. She wasn't supposed to be hurting. She was supposed to be happy now, but as hard as she tried she wasn't. She thought she was happy with John, seeing Adam proved that she won't be truly happy unless she was with him.


End file.
